This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for forming groups (stacks) of flat articles advanced on a conveyor belt to group-forming chambers. The articles lie flat and individually on the conveyor belt and form columns thereon.
An apparatus of the above-outlined type is disclosed in Swiss Patent No. 521,265. The apparatus disclosed in this patent first forms article columns on a conveyor belt from a "carpet" of adjacent articles, and thereafter the articles are accumulated by means of circulating receiving fingers which convey the articles through a stage where pairs of articles in a superposed state are formed and are pushed by means of a pusher into group-forming chambers where article stacks are built. While such a prior art apparatus has been found to be generally satisfactory in practice, it has the disadvantage that the forming of a column as well as a guidance and accumulation of articles are required. These steps impose a limit on the capacity of the apparatus and further, the articles must be relatively robust. Thus, such an apparatus is not too well adapted for handling delicate articles such as flat confectionery items.